1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a correcting method and device for a photographic copying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a photographic copying apparatus, it is necessary to correct conversion information to cope with temporal changes i.e., changes occurring over time, of a film density measuring device and a printing paper exposure device.
Conventionally, plural types of correcting film are prepared for all combinations of film to be copied and printing paper likely to be used on the apparatus. These types of correcting film are used to correct plural types of conversion information.
In the prior art, however, the larger the number of types of film used for copying, the more time and labor are required to carry out the correcting operation. A simplified correcting operation has been desired for the photographic copying apparatus.